Death Note: New Generation
Death Note: New Generation (デスノート NEW GENERATION) is a three-episode web miniseries that is part of the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. It bridges the 10-year gap between the previous films and Death Note: Light Up the NEW World, focusing on the three new lead characters of the film. The series was announced on August 9th, 2016, and it premiered streaming through Hulu Japan on September 16th.Tweet announcing the new series, Death Note film's official twitter @DeathNote_2016, 2016 August 9.huluオリジナルドラマ配信決定！ 映画へと続く衝撃作！, Death Note film's official news release, 2016 August 9.2016 Death Note Film Gets 3-Episode Prequel on Hulu Japan, Anime News Network, 2016 August 9. It's scheduled to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 19, 2017 as part of the Complete Set of the Death Note: Light Up the NEW World film release. List of Episodes Characters * Tsukuru Mishima, portrayed by Masahiro Higashide * Ryuzaki, portrayed by Sousuke Ikematsu * Yuki Shien, portrayed by Masaki Suda * Touta Matsuda, portrayed by Sota Aoyama * Sho Nanase, portrayed by Mina Fuji * J, portrayed by Noémie Nakai * Near, portrayed by Daisuke Sakaguchi * Sakura Aoi, portrayed by Rina Kawaei * Taichi Amazawa aka Taichi Kunugida, portrayed by Tomoya Nakamura * Ryuk, voiced by Shidou Nakamura Plot The miniseries focuses on the three new lead characters of the film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World: Tsukuru Mishima, Ryuzaki, and Yuki Shien. Each episode provides backstory for one of the characters and bridges the 10-year gap between the previous films, which canonically took place in 2005-2006, and the new film taking place in 2016. The first episode, "Rebirth," focuses on Tsukuru Mishima and how he came to join the Death Note Countermeasure Task Force, which continues to operate to look into deaths that might be caused by a Death Note. The new Task Force is led by Touta Matsuda and the new members are also featured, notably Sho Nanase. The title "Rebirth" is a reference to Kira's return. The second episode, "Dying Wish," focuses on L's successor Ryuzaki. The story involves him looking into a case regarding a locked-room murder on request of J, another member of Wammy's House, with encouragement from Near. The new film character Sakura Aoi also appears in this episode. The title "Dying Wish" is a reference to a request from L to Ryuzaki before L's death ten years earlier. The third episode, "Fanaticism," focuses on Yuki Shien. The story involves the trauma he carries from the murder of his family, why he became a cyber-terrorist, and why he follows in Kira's footsteps. It also features the character Taichi Amazawa, a reformed criminal who regrets his past, and the nature of crime and punishment. Ryuk briefly appears in the episode. The title "Fanaticism" is a reference to Shien's feelings toward the original Kira. Reception The series topped Hulu Japan's rankings for the month of September 2016.【Ｈｕｌｕ】月間首位“デスノート”前日譚 (Hulu "Death Note" Prequel First Place for the Month), NTV News 24, 2016 October 3. Reviews have been favorable. Videos New Generation video Fighter|Special video to Namie Amuro's song "Fighter" (creditless ending) Gallery DNNG poster.jpg|Poster DNNG title.jpg|Full header image DNNG Mishima promo 01.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima and Touta Matsuda DNNG Mishima promo 02.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima with consomme-flavored potato chips DNNG Ryuzaki promo 01.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki DNNG Shien promo 01.jpg|Promotional image of Yuki Shien DNNG Mishima promo 03.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima and Touta Matsuda DNNG Mishima promo 04.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima DNNG Ryuzaki promo 02.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki DNNG Ryuzaki promo 03.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki DNNG Shien promo 02.jpg|Promotional image of Yuki Shien References Category:Movies